


【Brad+Oscar×Keith】臂环项圈

by qinmeijiule



Category: HeliosR
Genre: Multi, 详见summary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinmeijiule/pseuds/qinmeijiule
Summary: heliosr同人作品，基本上是借一个人设然后完全胡编的自嗨用爽文……不要认真看，不要当真情感倾向：Oscar→→→Brad→←Keith实际操作：Oscar→Keith  Brad→Keith主仆没有直接性接触人物关系总结：主人，狗，玩物。一主二仆倾向。情节预警：很重口。性瘾ks设定，雌堕浓度极高，侮辱性称呼和很脏的语言表达。深喉详细描写，拳交，被动失禁。分类可达r20。★标题：臂环纹身在字母圈意为可以拳到臂环所在的位置。
Relationships: Brad Beams/Keith Max
Kudos: 13





	【Brad+Oscar×Keith】臂环项圈

“……说起来，Oscar看起来可是很在意你最近经常去我那里留宿的事情啊。”

“诶？”

在他人的谈话里突然被提到名字，高大的忠仆下意识抬头看向说话的懒散男人。

“难免的吧，会吃醋这种事情。每个周都会去我那里住一天，独守空房很寂寞吧？”Keith摸了摸脖子，很快笑起来：“不过没什么必要哟，你和Brad的关系已经不输给任何人了*，我嘛实际上并不具有竞争力哦？”

Oscar小心翼翼的望了望另一侧不作评价的主人，多日以来积攒的微弱的怨言被恰好说中，一时间没办法反驳Keith的调笑。

“Oscar，是这样吗？”

意料以外的，面对Oscar窘迫的沉默，Brad竟然也顺着Keith的话向他开口追问——棕褐色皮肤的忠犬慌忙否认：“不、不是，我完全没有……”

Brad不语，只是转过头去；取而代之的是Keith露出了然的表情，“那就是确实如此了。”

“………”

“啊、啊，说到底我一个人转动愚钝的大脑套话已经够累了，还要应付你们俩之间的事情……”Keith叹气道，“什么啊，Brad。你不可能看不出来吧，稍微安抚一下乖孩子是主人的义务吧？”

而揉着眉心的Brad却罕见的迟疑了起来：“但是……”

“所——以——说我才讨厌Brad随时随地打开唠叨的开关啊，只是想想都要感到头痛了，饶了我吧……嘛，那种事情怎么都好。我说，Brad，不如下次你带着Oscar一起来吧。”

忠仆根本猜不透两个男人之间的哑谜，他对稀里糊涂作下的约定几乎一无所知，只是Brad大人没什么表情的点了点头，而他只有服从而已。

又是一个平和的周末，南区各人成组巡逻之后，Oscar收到了Brad的短信息。Brad告诉他去随意收拾一下自己，喂好亚历山大，然后前往Keith的单人公寓，而Brad提前过去一步等他到来。这就是上一次聊天时提到的事情了，Oscar隐隐约约的好奇的想着。他迅速完成了所交代的琐碎杂事，换了一身衣服，这大概花费了将近50分钟的时间，然后赶往他所知晓的Keith的私人公寓。

门没有关，虚掩着缝隙，Oscar轻轻推开门扇，说着“我进来了”，反手关上门、在门口脱下鞋子。门垫旁边整整齐齐的摆放着一双稍蒙灰尘的皮鞋，毫无疑问从属于Brad大人；而不远的地方杂乱的扔着两只踩脏的休闲鞋，一只调了个方向，一只底朝天，不难想象到它的主人是以什么心态跑进屋子的。Oscar想了想，把自己换下的鞋子摆在皮鞋的旁边，一楼并没有人在，于是他从连接的楼梯走上了二楼。

二楼是属于Keith的私人卧房，他当然没有上来过。房间比他想象中的整洁许多，虽然没有一尘不染，但也不算凌乱，这让他有些出乎意料。可奇怪的是，明明才是下午，太阳还没有落山，房间里已经严严实实的拉上了窗帘，黑暗盘桓着，营造出几丝暧昧的气味——高大的忠仆疑惑着，踩上了最后一阶阶梯，他的视线落在房间里的那张床上，然后……他完全愣住了。

一开始，他完全没有把床上的那个浑身赤裸一丝不挂的人状物体和Keith联想起来，直到他看见衣装整齐的Brad大人从床边站起身，人型物体露出熟悉的、蓬松的灰黄色短卷发——那确实是Keith，平常总是流露出懒散和无聊神情的单眼此时变得混浊而湿润，面色潮红，似乎被堵塞许久的嘴巴大张着呼吸，涎液不受控制的从嘴角流下，实在是十分色情的样子……而Brad神情自若的向他点了点头，手上握着他自己勃起的性器，湿淋淋的蒙了一层水光，毫不在意Oscar窥见他的隐私似的，“你来了。”他只是说。

“是、是的……”

毫无疑问，Brad大人正在和Keith进行性爱。这简直让Oscar手足无措，感到极度的尴尬和后悔。他根本不应该上来的——“抱歉！Brad大人，是我唐突了，我这就……”

“过来看着。”

Brad简短的命令道。

忠仆纵使有万般困扰，也只能执行主人的命令。棕色皮肤的男人犹豫着走近床边，这从而更加确定了赤裸男人的身份就是Keith无疑。可那个平日游手好闲自甘堕落的导师，此时此刻却穿着反绑四肢的皮质束缚衣，手腕贴肩膀、脚跟贴腿根，只能依靠膝盖和手肘进行四肢爬行；外加连着锁链的项圈，完全限制了Keith任何挣扎和反抗的动作。说句失礼的话，Oscar面对这样的Keith，只能联想到……牲畜。

Brad平淡的点了点头，算是对棕色忠犬服从命令的行为进行嘉奖。他转过头去，重新把目光放在Keith身上，捏着他的下巴，拇指抵着男人湿软的舌面，强迫他把嘴巴张大。Oscar简直占据了最佳观众席，他清清楚楚的看见艳红的舌尖不安的舔舐着Brad的手指，不难想象在他打扰之前这根舌头正在同样努力的舔舐着Brad的性器：男人长了一张十分适合口交的嘴巴。他不敢窥视Brad大人的私密处，但主人却对此毫不遮掩、或者说他认为根本没有遮掩的必要，用形状漂亮的茎首顶弄Keith肿起的嘴唇，把旺盛分泌的前液涂抹在他的唇面和脸颊上，然后再次顶进了那张欠操的嘴里。

“咕、呜……”

不容拒绝的侵犯让被捆住的男人从喉咙里发出悲鸣，Oscar眼睁睁的看见他的主人的性器一下子顶进一大半、然后掐着Keith的下颌抬起来，强迫他伸直脖颈打开喉咙的通道，稍微后撤一点儿，又毫不迟疑的坚定的推了进去，直到他的嘴唇完全贴上阴茎的最根部，一整根性器都操进了他的嘴里。一滴眼泪从Keith的眼角落下来，Oscar犹豫了一瞬，还是没有替他拭掉，任由泪珠牵扯出长长的泪痕。

“你在心疼他？”

Brad没放过这一个细节。他开始挺腰在Keith的嘴里顶弄，让他从喉咙里发出微弱的呜、呜的哀叫，就像正在使用一个怎么做都不会坏掉的性玩具，而非一个他们共同熟识的朋友、一个活生生的人。

Oscar不知道该如何回答。他应该回答是的，但他说不出口。现在他所持有的情感，大概应该是替Keith感到担忧，但那与单纯的关怀似乎并不相同，总有一股隐隐约约的躁动让他心神不宁，而他不知道到底是哪里不同。他总觉得不应该这么做，至少不应该如此激烈，而Brad看起来早已习以为常，甚至享乐于这样对待Keith。Keith是怎么想的？他愿意被这样粗暴的侵犯吗？他喜欢这样吗？

“没有必要。”Brad见他不作答，只是轻微的嗤笑一声，“这是他求之不得的。你看看他有多喜欢。”

他确实非常喜欢，Oscar看得出来。他无法从男人努力吸吮着性器的嘴巴上挪开视线，眼睛紧紧盯着一上一下吞咽着的喉结，那潮红的脸颊、耳朵和脖颈和偶尔发出的像是哭泣一般的呜咽让他呼吸粗重，他开始违背道德地兴奋，这种兴奋在Brad大人用力顶进Keith的喉咙里、小幅度的挺动腰部射精时达到了巅峰；Keith一滴不漏的接住了Brad给他的赏赐，卖力的吞咽着精液，尔后舔舔嘴唇，熟练的把阴茎上附着的精液也吮干净，Brad神色如常的拉上裤子拉链，于是便又是从头到脚一丝不乱的严厉的主人和上司。

Brad捋了捋衣服的褶皱，站起身来。他的目光落在忠仆鼓胀的胯间，用眼神询问满面通红的Oscar现在如何。Oscar简直不能再羞耻了，很明显他正是因为旁观主人粗暴对待Keith而兴奋，亏他之前还表现出担忧的神态，现在看来简直就是假惺惺的装模作样。他感到懊悔，但懊悔不能让他勃起的性器恢复原样，他局促的并拢大腿，垂下头，不敢去直视Brad大人的眼睛。

Keith看起来神智还没有恢复清醒，他乖顺的趴在床边，单眼微微闭着，吐出湿润的舌尖喘息。Brad绕到床的另一边去，捏着赤裸男人肉感的屁股和大腿，迫使他发出一声声软而轻的呻吟，并难耐的扭动着，腰胯不住磨蹭粗糙的床单。

Oscar偷偷抬眼望去，才发现Keith的阴茎上套着一个略大一号的避孕套，顶端的空隙里已经积攒了些许白精，大概是在他到来之前已经高潮过一次。Brad修长漂亮的手指托起Keith的阴囊掂了掂，“还有很多，”他平静地说，“远远没有结束。”

Keith发出了一声微弱的呜咽，仿佛对Brad的告知感到更兴奋而期待了。他用四肢爬行着、把自己撑起来，向着施加快感的主人饥渴的高高撅起屁股，摇得脖子上的锁链哗啦啦响动。

“喜欢、喜欢肉棒……”他低哑的声音变得又软又娇，句尾撒娇似的微微拉长，就这样毫不羞耻的吐露让Oscar目瞪口呆的痴语，“Brad、快点用你的肉棒插进来…后面好想被填满……”

Brad毫不客气的向他的屁股上重重的掴了一巴掌：“你有什么资格叫我的名字？”

“呜！呜……”

看上去这一巴掌带来的不是疼痛，而是更猛烈的兴奋。Keith浑身哆嗦了一下，半垂的阴茎猛的一翘，上半身扑进床单，这个姿势显得更加淫乱、屁股翘得更高了。Brad没有就这么放过他的意思，接连再次落下几巴掌，打得两瓣奶油一样的白臀变成红扑扑的颜色，直到Keith口齿不清的求饶，暴君才暂时停下手，满意地欣赏臀瓣上新鲜的重叠的红色手印。

“现在知道请求该怎么说了吗？”Brad问。

神智完全沦陷的导师哆嗦着嘴唇，胆怯地嗫嚅着，抛弃了所有端起的尊严，跪在男人的阴茎下，用一副欲求不满的表情苦苦哀求：

“是的…是的……请您使用我这个下贱的雌畜飞机杯……”

之前的话语和这些比起来根本不算什么了，Oscar并不是没见过Keith谈到要事时偶尔露出的精明和认真的神情，但就是那个藏锋于怀的Keith、他居然还会说出这种自我贬低的淫言浪语，这种巨大的反差反而让他的阴茎更加高涨了。他窘迫的挪了挪裤子的位置，性器在裤裆里硬得发痛。没人能拒绝这种程度的哀求，就算是很少自慰的Oscar现在也只想对着这个自称雌畜和飞机杯的骚货来一发，把精液射到那张看起来没有男人鸡巴就会马上死掉的脸上，让他咳嗽着接受精液浴。

“勉强合格吧。那么你就当好一头母猪。”Brad戴上薄薄的医用手套，拧开润滑剂的盖子，“从现在开始，你只能说猪的语言，要么就闭紧嘴巴。”

戴着手套的手指探进堕落为雌畜飞机杯的肉穴时，Keith细瘦的腰猛地颤抖了一下，似乎感觉到了不妙，拼命回过头去看Brad到底在做什么，锁链被绷紧了，束缚的四肢划动挣扎着，想要逃开一样努力往前爬行。

“现在你在反抗我吗？”

Brad握着他的脚腕把他拖回来。Keith像是从驯服的状态里醒来了一样，恐惧的流着泪，声音都变了调：“住手、Brad，那样不行……别那么做，我会死掉的，求求你别那么做——”

“——Oscar。”

突然被叫到名字的忠仆猛的挺直脊背：“大人？”

“把他的嘴堵上。”他的主人如此简短的命令，“用你的鸡巴。”

Oscar的喉咙一紧，而嘴巴在大脑反应过来之前已经回答了“Yes sir”。这个指令简直荒谬至极，就算Brad大人曾经命令他去拔了Keith的舌头，那也是出于一种玩笑成分，因此他确实会配合主人照做；但现在不一样，Brad看起来确实是认真的命令他把阴茎塞到Keith的嘴里。

然而，Brad大人是怎么想的，他无法理解，同时也没有必要去理解。他只需要服从，这是刻在他骨头里的第一信条，而且、从羞于开口的私人层面上，他隐隐约约也想这么做……Keith流着泪的眼睛和红肿的嘴唇看起来实在是太诱人了，仅仅看一眼就能鲜明的回想起他努力含着主人的性器的样子。而他现在就要使用Brad大人刚刚用过的口穴——棕色的忠犬兴奋的低喘着，解开皮带的搭扣，一根完全进入状态的阴茎几乎立刻就弹跳出来。

对于自己性器的尺寸，跟随主人的自我约束而禁欲的Oscar也只是有一个模糊的概念，他也许确实是型号比较大的那一类，然而在身经百战的婊子眼里这简直是他从未见过的巨无霸——褐色的又粗又长的一大根，仅仅是深红的茎首都足足有鸡蛋大小，盘绕着怒张的青筋，简直有些狰狞可怖，与Oscar温顺服从的眉眼几乎是强烈的对比。忠犬握着他的巨根，喘息着上下撸动两下，有些犹豫，最终还是把不断泌出汁液的亮晶晶的龟头顶在了Keith的嘴唇上。

属于雄性的充满阳刚气息的腥味一下子涌进被开发熟透的婊子的鼻腔，Keith没再因为Brad的动作表示挣扎和拒绝，而是安静了下来，像得到了安抚饼干的狗，贪婪地深吸一口气，迷迷糊糊的半睁着眼睛，好像被蛊住了一样，露出如痴如醉的淫乱表情，然后急切而熟练的把Oscar的龟头含进嘴里。

Oscar的尺寸是实打实的超大号，驯服的性奴必须把嘴巴张开到最大才能好好容纳粗壮的茎身，他努力的收拢着牙齿、嘟起嘴唇，脸颊因为拼命吸吮着而微微下瘪——Brad的指令被忠犬超额完成，他不但堵上了Keith的嘴巴，而且塞满了。Oscar盯着沦为雌豚的男人的脸，现在他正在认真的含着自己的阴茎，这让他感到暗暗的成就感和愉快感，他意识到他喜欢这样、喜欢Keith臣服于他的胯下的感觉，胃部产生烧灼般的渴望，仿佛不满足的嚣叫着，这就是他最真实的欲望，直视它。他的喉结动了动，吞下一口疯狂分泌的唾液，阴茎的前半在Keith湿润的口腔里被舔舐吸吮着，爽得他脊背发麻，Oscar瞥了一眼自己还暴露在外边的半截茎身，心底痒痒的，他回想起Brad大人抬起Keith的下颌把整根阴茎都顶进去的画面，他也想全部顶进男人的喉咙里去。

于是他这么做了。Brad大人只是盯着Keith的臀部，戴着手套的手指在肉穴里咕啾咕啾的搅着，似乎对Oscar怎样对待Keith的嘴毫不关心。Oscar权当这是主人对他的默许，满心渴望地双手捏着臣服于他胯下的男人的下颌，试探着往里顶了顶，觉得有戏，然后缓慢地一口气推过因为下意识的反呕而收缩的舌根，巨大的龟头顶开了喉口，仍不满足，两只手抓着Keith毛茸茸的后脑，挺着腰继续往里送，直到深得不能再深、雌畜的嘴唇牢牢贴着阴茎根部，鼻尖都埋在杂乱的白色私毛里，一整根巨物彻底填了进去，才满足的发出叹息。

这实在是太深了……他根本不知道Oscar的阴茎究竟进到了多深，食管口？还是胃？被当成飞机杯对待的男人已经没有办法去思考这些事情了，他被一根巨炮大幅度侵犯着，连呼吸都无法做到，那颗不断淌汁的硕大龟头把咽部塞了个满满当当，他被迫陷入窒息。

他应该觉得难以忍受的，可是、可是这实在是太大了，好长好粗的健康阴茎，把他的嘴巴和喉咙全部塞满，好深、连身体内里都要浸透鸡巴的腥臊气味了，喜欢，好喜欢……雌畜的瞳孔几乎都变成了心形，绝赞的窒息甚至让他微微上翻白眼，他毫无用处的阴茎颤抖着，完全没有预兆地喷出精液，从大一号的避孕套里汨汨溢出来，被扩张得松软的肉穴紧紧吮住Brad的手指——淫乱的母畜，竟然什么都没有爱抚的情况下，只是操他的喉咙，就自顾自地达到了高潮。

棕色的忠仆虽然放纵自己行使小小的恶念，但没有忘记谨慎以及最基本的安全，只是完全塞进去一小会就全部拔出来，留给Keith用于呼吸的空余。男人在他胯下凄惨地咳嗽着，在咳嗽的间隙里急促的喘着气，快要死掉一般无力地垂下头颅，口涎都没有工夫吞咽，从张开的下唇边滴滴答答、拉扯着银丝淌下。Oscar尝过了阴茎全部塞入的甜头，这让他更加想要继续这样操操母畜的喉咙，虽然出于常理应该照顾他平复呼吸的空隙，但温热湿润的吸吮快感蛊惑着他，让他情不自禁地用茎根皮肤和白色杂毛磨蹭Keith的脸颊，保持着兴奋状态的巨大性器仍然精神地上翘着，湿漉漉的龟头蹭着Keith的侧脖颈一跳一跳。Oscar咽了一口口水，他似乎能想象到刚才那一回到底进到多深了。

“我刚刚、顶到了哪里？”Oscar试探着把手指搭在Keith的上脖根，“……这里？”

Keith仍然虚弱的咳嗽着，却缓慢地摇了摇头。他的四肢被绑缚得结结实实，没办法亲手比划侵入的深度，于是他努力抬起脆弱的脖颈，让Oscar的指腹抵着他的颈部皮肤向下微微滑动，最终停在了喉结的下方。

虽然大概是有受苦而夸张的主观因素在，这个动作还是让Oscar的阴茎硬得疼痛，他就这样掐着Keith的脖子，再次用力操进了男人的嘴里。被肆意使用的母畜连咳嗽都被突如其来的侵入打断，喉口下意识的缩紧，没能阻碍兴奋过度的棕色大狗顶进他的喉咙，一直到达他所比划的恐怖深度。Oscar喘着粗气，像操着阴道一样凶狠地操着他的嘴，快速地挺腰抽插驯服的母畜的口穴。他的喉口被操开了，舌根被操开了，整张嘴巴被又粗又长的巨根调教成服从的性器官，就像他早就被操成肉套的直肠一样。呼吸被遏止在最低的频率里，Keith浑身颤抖着，被迫接受他最喜欢的大肉棒的超额侵犯，性爱中毒的雌畜已经什么都不去想，他的大脑好像也因为口穴爆操而搅成了一团浆糊，接受，只有接受，吞下一切施加给他的痛苦和喜悦。

没什么性经验的忠犬享受着母猪口穴的温热的包裹快感，像每一个处男都会做的那样，很快——总之确实比他的主人快一些——腰眼一阵阵发酸，已经濒临高潮。他也想像Brad大人那样尽数射在婊子的喉咙里，但那大概是主人才有的特别待遇，忠犬求助似的望向他的主人，恳求着施舍内射的特权。

“要射精了？”

Brad的半个手掌在母畜的肉穴里浅浅抽插着，松弛的纵向穴口很好的吞下了四根手指。他捕捉到棕色大狗的恳求，于是只是平淡地、象征性地询问一句。

“是…是的、大人……”

Oscar的声音压抑着难以自控的兴奋和欲望，握着肉棒的根部，小幅度地在Keith的口腔里顶弄，硕大的龟头操着他湿润的舌头，只要主人允许就会一鼓作气地顶到他的食管里射精。但主人似乎并不愿意让忠仆分享他独有的乐趣，“拔出来。”他命令道，“你会呛到他的。你可以射在他的脸上。”

虽然有些遗憾，Oscar还是听话地拔出了他的阴茎，手掌包裹着龟头快速摩擦，微微弓着腰，呻吟着，冲着迫不及待地张开嘴、吐出舌头的雌畜淫乱的脸一股一股地射精。他低估了自己的喷射距离，有一些精液都射在Keith的头发、甚至后背上，又多又浓的精液前后射了五六股才停下来，弄得雌畜男人连睫毛上都挂着精液，足足被浇了一头一脸，痴迷地舔着嘴唇，“好多……”Keith的声音有点发哑，虔诚地伏下身低下头亲吻Oscar硕大的阴囊，“谢谢您…好喜欢……谢谢您……”

他的舌头从阴囊底端舔舐着，灵活地转动着舌尖，每一丝暗褐色的皮肤皱褶都被口水湿淋淋的舔透了；然后是阴茎带着杂乱白色毛发的根部皮肤，然后是茎身还没褪去的青筋，然后是存留着余精的冠沟和龟头。Keith把他的鸡巴的每一寸都舔吮一遍，清理得干干净净，然后像是完成了什么重要的任务，微微侧过身，也不开口说话，期待地看着他们两个共同的主人。他当然不能说话，他是雌畜，除了叫床以外，只能说猪的语言。

可与他期望相反的是，暴君却并没有给他应该会有的奖励，而是给他戴上了口枷。他的口穴使用进程暂时告一段落，接下来当然是更猛烈的、更刺激的、他更期待的对屁眼肉穴的调教。Brad在Oscar使用性奴的嘴巴时没有闲着，而是给他充分扩张了入口处的肉环。主人叫着奴仆的名字，“Oscar，”他吩咐下新的任务，“到这边来。你来接手我的工作，把你的拳头塞进他的后穴。”

Keith露出了兴奋和恐惧夹杂的神情，呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟着，连细瘦的腰都不受控制地轻颤起来；可是接受指令的忠犬却一脸茫然，根本没搞懂现在是什么情况——虽说刚刚才听从主人的命令、也许大部分都是自己的私心？——用Keith的嘴巴来了一场酣畅淋漓的口交，Oscar仍然对主人出格且怪异的指令感到有些局促。他看向Brad，后者清晰地咬着字重复了一遍，把他的、拳头、塞进、Keith的、肉穴。

暴君看着一副困惑模样的忠犬，稍稍叹了口气，走近趴跪着哼哼的雌畜男人，左手向外扒开他一侧丰满的臀瓣，露出纵向的、肿胀的、湿淋淋的穴口，微微皱缩着，像是被蹂躏过的阴唇。Keith似乎已经知道了接下来要做的事，呜呜地摇着头，口涎从封不住的嘴角往下滴落，这没能阻止暴君的暴行：Brad的医用手套还没来得及摘下来，干脆再次猛的塞了进去，四根并排的手指轻松地撑开大张的肉穴，把那张肉嘴拉扯成纵向的细长形状，一直塞到拇指指根，大半个手掌都被母猪的肉批含吮着，而雌堕的男性却突兀地仰起上半身，发出了哭泣似的呜呜呻吟声，眼睛微微上翻，痉挛着夹紧了Brad的手掌，被用力碾压着的腺体轻轻抽搐着，看起来根本就不是拒绝，而是还想要更多。

“看到了？他很结实的。不用顾虑，他只会感到高兴。”

果真如此么……Oscar不得不承认Keith突然到来小高潮时的凄惨模样极大地挑起了他的欲望，他轻轻咽了一口口水，克服了什么似的走近被束缚得结结实实的男人。Brad好整以暇的把手掌抽出来，“要给他把精液榨干净。在我说停之前，你只要继续做就行。”

忠仆很注意卫生打理，指甲总是剪得干干净净，即使如此也不敢轻易掉以轻心，仍然仔仔细细地用酒精湿巾擦净手掌，然后均匀涂抹上润滑液。这些事情花费了大约几分钟时间，再回头Keith已经从小高潮的失神里恢复了渴求着侵犯的痴迷状态，四肢趴跪着、高高翘起屁股，湿润的屁眼一缩一缩，发出和空气接吻一样的啾啾的下流水声。

这个人也希望我这样做……

Oscar谨慎地抚摸着Keith透软的穴口，那肉嘴已经被开发完全了，他的指腹轻而易举地滑挤进去、摸到穴内湿润的肉壁。他的喉结上下滚动了一下，加进三根手指，也被很好的容纳了。忠仆的体格比他的主人高大，连手指都比主人修长漂亮的手指粗笨得多，主人轻松塞进半个手掌的地方，对于他就显得有些局促，Oscar只能勉强把拇指卡进被扩得极大而有点发紧的穴口里，再进一步的、他害怕撕裂这一圈薄薄的肌肉环，因而有些尴尬地卡在靠近拳峰的地方，不敢贸然继续。

他正在犹豫下一步应该怎么做的时候，忽然从背后捕捉到了一声轻微的啧舌声。Brad大人对他的磨蹭感到不满了，他认为不需要怜惜这个已经堕落成母猪的男人，这声啧舌是催促着奴仆继续的信号。于是Oscar抓住了雌豚丰满的屁股，卡在穴口的手加了力气强硬地往里塞；但这实在是太痛苦了，超过了忍受的范围，Keith从喉咙里发出被阻塞的高而细的尖叫，短短的四肢倏忽扑腾起来，挣扎着疯狂扭动身体，想要逃开被强制扩张的受刑——可Oscar成为主人驯服的狗之前迫于生计早已熟练捕猎技巧，还没等他往前爬行尝试逃脱，Oscar已经反射似的一个前扑、死死摁住了尝试逃脱的猎物的后颈；他听见一声哭泣似的的闷声尖叫，猛然反应过来时，他被卡住的手掌最粗的地方已经塞了进去，渗出血丝的穴口松松地含着他的手背：被强行打开产道的母猪再也不反抗了。

温软的肉壁裹挟着他的手掌，Oscar慢慢的试图分开手指，肉穴里面比穴口要宽裕得多，只不过对于他的大手来说仍然显得有些紧窄，他的中指抵着阻塞的软肉，似乎就要到达肉道的尽头弯折，不能够继续前进了。棕色大狗只好慢慢把拳头蜷起来，握在一起，而这显著增加了肠道需要容纳的粗度，Keith的脊背情不自禁地弓起来，浑身发抖；Oscar试探着往里推了推，只是轻轻的噗的一声，忠仆的手背也被穴口吞没，他整只右手都尽数插进了雌畜男性的肉穴里。

“嗯……嗯嗯……”

Keith抖得更厉害了。他曾经也被Brad进行过拳交，而看起来那并不是什么美好的回忆。但此时Oscar有力的硕大的拳头满满地塞在他的穴道里，左右转动着，拧着，撑开肠壁，缓慢地继续往里推进。这让他失去思考，发出恐惧的尖叫，超大号的拳头像有着生命似的在他的身体里扭动，拳峰的骨节清晰地凸出来，棱角分明，把肉壁都完全撑开了，变成另一个模样；肉穴里的前列腺就像是要被碾平了，被拳头来回挤摁着，不受控制的快感像电流一样让他浑身抽搐痉挛，恐惧和快乐一起冲顶，他分不清什么是真实了，失控地喷着稀薄的水儿达到高潮，床单被洇湿一大片；连大脑都变得奇怪了，目光呆滞，流着眼泪和鼻水，恍恍惚惚的，竟然露出幸福的笑容来——

——Brad没有喊停。他只是从抱臂旁观的状态加入这场荒唐的闹剧，替陷入幻觉的男人解开口枷，轻轻揉了揉他被另一位奴隶的精液打湿、黏结成一缕一缕的灰黄色短发。

“好孩子。”暴君说。

好孩子轻微颤抖了一下，似乎被这个称呼全然蛊惑了，他是好孩子，他是听话的好孩子，值得主人少有的夸奖。Keith努力昂起头，视线想要聚焦到主人的身上，可怎么也看不清Brad的表情，只能小心翼翼地、讨好地蹭了蹭主人的手掌。他的目光仍然涣散着，却再也不挣扎了，只是轻轻发出小声的虚弱的呻吟。

在他身后，Oscar的整只拳头都埋进了雌畜的身体。温热的软肉裹着他的手指和手背，他从未设想过这个能力强悍的男人的身体内部是出乎预料的柔软、湿润，并且脆弱，似乎可以轻而易举地抓住腹腔的内脏；Oscar的拳头同样是他自己用于战斗的武器，硕大的铁拳击碎过无数敌人的机械护甲，而此时——而此时，他在用拳头操着Keith，在凌虐着这个雌堕的男性，给他痛苦，给他快感。

向里推。一个声音告诉Oscar，你想要继续向里推。你想要知道他的极限在哪里，你想把他逼得发出凄惨的哭叫，你想操他，用你的拳头和手臂，你想把他捣碎。

巨拳继续往肠道身处推挤的时候，Keith终于咬不住下唇、破坏了顺从的忍耐的状态，用麻痹的舌头和嘴唇竭尽全力地发出了求饶，而暴君不闻不问，暴君的棕狗也不闻不问，毫不在意地、甚至是冷漠地观看着玩物的哭泣。他的内脏似乎都被推挤到上面去了，呕吐感和窒息感一并传来，腹腔不得不为巨大的入侵物腾出撒野的地方，即使如此，雌畜男人的小腹仍然突兀地鼓了起来，伴随着拳头在肚皮之下的不放弃的扭动而起伏，像是足月的猪崽在母猪肚子里的踢动。

他的产道被巨大的拳头扩开了，肚子里不小心怀上的杂种猪崽会被毫不留情地清理干净，这是主人对他不贞的惩罚，惩罚他欲求不满地去台球厅撅起屁股、被甚至不知道是谁的陌生人们轮流灌了满满一肚子的劣质精液。雌畜语无伦次地说着对不起、对不起，已经深刻反省了自己的错误，他不应该接受除了主人以外的男人的精液，他为自己的淫乱滥交悔恨得痛哭流涕，但主人仍然没有原谅他。

——好像确实已经不能再深了。棕色猎犬遗憾地动了动深埋的右手，慢慢的转动着，按压着母猪湿软多汁的身体内部。他试着拔出一丁点，再毫不犹豫地推回去，小幅度的抽插着雌畜的肉穴，松弛的穴口发出噗嗤的水声；些许不同的触感让他留意到了什么，一个隐约发硬的鼓包埋在肉穴的上壁里，他用拳头轻轻捣弄就能听到闷闷的水液弹跳声响。那是膀胱，存储着肮脏的温热的尿液，只需要按一按男人就会颤抖着大腿根发出悲鸣。

他还想要看到更多。

Oscar像是入魔一般，在外的手掌摁着Keith微微鼓胀的小腹，埋在里面的拳头用力挤压着肉穴上壁，由深到浅地捣着、压着，让不堪重负的空腔器官脱离身体的自主控制。他听见雌畜男人崩溃似的哭声，连求饶都发不出来，口齿不清的，简直像是被杀死前的动物的嚎叫。第一次挤压没有得到他想要的结果，第二次、第三次，Oscar不闻不问的只是施加着他的恶，实行着暴虐的冲动，用硕大的拳头用力顶撞脆弱的肉壁。他成功了。

在这样无理的加压之下，恐怖的疼痛和快感迫使大脑交出了控制权，尿液终于冲破了球状体和括约肌的阻碍，被拳头用力挤着、淅淅沥沥地从马眼流淌出来——被强迫的失禁比任何脱离控制的后果都更加羞耻，眼睁睁的看着自己的丑态，尿柱随着拳头的抽插而弹动着，就像射精一样，一小股一小股地喷涌，把床垫浸得透湿。他哭着，喊叫着，声音嘶哑，可怎么也没办法阻止一切向着更倾颓的一面滑脱，肉穴甚至重新被拳头干出了快感，那么大的东西塞在里面抽插都变得毫不费力，发出清晰的、响亮的水声；他完了，他要完了，他在高潮吗，还是死亡前的回光返照？灭顶的快感侵吞了雌畜所有的思想，男人痉挛着，浑身痉挛着，吐出舌尖、像母狗一样放荡的大叫着，在这样令人恐惧的极端凌辱里，再次经历了一次无与伦比的无精高潮……

……

“现在可以了。”Brad摸了摸男人的阴囊，“已经榨空了。Oscar，停手吧。”

“——是的……”

双目充血、甚至有些入魔的忠仆这才意识到他的任务已经结束了，恍惚片刻，才从遮住他理性的冲动里清醒过来。蜷缩在他拳下的男性因为阈值过量的性兴奋而陷入暂时的阻断状态，目光涣散着，对外界的反应降到最低，在他眼前晃动手指也只是极其缓慢的眨眨眼，好像被关在只有他自己的世界里了；在他身下是一滩肮脏的混乱的精液和尿液，他趴在脏污中，如同裹着胎衣和血水的羊羔。Oscar几乎不敢相信这是他纵容施暴欲望而导致的后果，明显变得紧张了起来，一面感到愧疚，一面因为难以抵抗诱惑而后悔。他就像初次见了新鲜血肉的狼犬，忽然意识到自己还有除了摇着尾巴汪汪叫的另一面，所幸服从的本性掌管着他的理智，因此仍在反省着、没有走向相反的那一端。

他的拳头仍然埋在Keith的肠道里，因为高潮后的痉挛而被不规律地吸吮着。他的任务结束了，现在应该做的是把手抽出来：做这个比强硬插进去容易得多，Oscar把手掌展开，拇指收拢着，稍微用了点力气，从含过腕骨的穴口慢慢抽离右手。被玩透的肉穴湿润并且软烂，只是在骨节凸起的指根稍稍阻滞了些许，双目失神的男人轻轻颤抖着叫了一声，再抽出就越发越细，没有什么难度了。右手完全抽出时，棕色大狗的指腹都被丰沛的水儿泡皱了，湿淋淋的手掌裹着一层水膜，轻轻地往下滴；但被撑大的肉穴没有那么容易恢复，肥嘟嘟的肿胀嫩肉微微外翻，露出内里的艳红颜色，穴口一时半会没法回缩，寂寞地洞开着，可以轻易窥见被造访的深处。

Brad给Keith解开了四肢上绑缚的拘束衣，于是疲惫的被玩坏的男人低声呻吟着，声音嘶哑，也不管身下的狼藉，侧躺过来倒进床铺，那闭合不上的穴口也因为姿势的改变而从椭圆的撑开形状而变成竖向的一条直线，肿胀的肉缝变成了女性被玩弄过的阴唇。看起来他确实已经精疲力竭，任由两人还站在一边就昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛，胸腔微弱的起伏着，不久就发出沉而长的呼吸声。

这位经常宿醉，沉浸于烟草、酒精和性快感的堕落导师终于露出了除却平日懒散疲惫神态的真正模样，像孩童那样毫无防备而安静的睡着，睫毛上挂着的碎泪甚至还没干。他也会流露出这种模样啊，Oscar在协助主人收拾事后现场的空隙里忍不住去瞄他，可看到Keith肿胀的穴口和脏兮兮的床单，又隐隐有些懊悔，是他做得太过火了。这种懊悔在Brad抱起男人走向浴室替他清理、并吩咐Oscar更换床单被褥的时候达到了极大值，褐色忠仆不安的看一眼关上的磨砂玻璃门，男人似乎被弄醒了，小声低叫着，发出难以承受的呜咽声。Brad大人低声说了些什么，随即两道人影又顺理成章的交缠在一起。

主人带着他的忠犬从Keith的居处离开时——单人居室勉强能容下两人休息的空间，对于三个人同时留宿就太过勉强，虽然Oscar认为他睡在哪里都无所谓——已经是深夜了，公共交通工具大部分已经停运，主仆两人乘计程车从西区返回中心塔。Oscar望着灯火不灭的西区夜景出神，脑子里不由自主的回想着今天的种种。其中任何一件事单独拿出来绝对都是让他难以接受的，只不过在Brad大人习以为常的态度下，他的神经也被打击得有些麻木了。

直到下车之后，他们走在进塔的路上，忠仆才小心翼翼的询问出从最早开始就困惑着他的问题：“……Brad大人…到底为什么、为什么要对Keith他做出这种事情……？”

沉默的主人把目光投向远方，很久，才叹了一口气。

“你大概不知道……你肯定不会知道。Keith患有性瘾。那是他从小就留下的他不能控制的遗根。”

Brad说得很含蓄，但忠仆几乎是马上就想到Keith的自我叙述，说他糜烂的青年生活，说他醉酒并且家暴的父亲。性瘾的由来和那些有关么，Oscar无言，只是眨了眨眼睛。

“他没法控制自己，性瘾跟毒瘾不差多少，把自己灌醉是他一向的遏止方式……但也有很多时候没有醉透，也会做出一些影响市容和hero荣誉的事情——曾经被我撞见过不止一次。在台球厅里，在酒吧，或者西区的暗巷和垃圾堆。后来到了不得不约束的地步，就由我这个唯一知情者替他解决这个问题。”

“一开始的时候是给他佩戴贞操带，通过不能勃起来遏制他的性瘾，但这起到了反作用。他学会了不射精的干性前列腺高潮。没有办法，我只能亲自替他解决需求——在这期间我逐渐摸索到规律，如果能够给他把存精彻底榨干净，有那么几天的时间他会安分一阵。”

他看向Oscar：“这就是之前我要求你去做的。Keith同意了把秘密共享给你，你就需要和我共同负责。”

“Yes,Sir.”忠仆迅速答道。

但又走了一段路，他还是犹豫着开口：“可是我做得是不是有些……”有些太过了？

Brad看着他的眼睛，叹气，停下来抬手揉了揉忠犬的头发：“你做得很好。不必为此担忧，我说过，他很结实的。只要一个晚上，他就会恢复到原来的样子。”

果真如此，Brad大人所说的都是正确的。第二天Oscar在走廊碰到Keith的时候，对方好像只是睡了个饱觉而已，甚至比平日的宿醉状态精神很多。他主动抬手向不自在的忠犬打招呼：“呀，Oscar。”

“Keith先生。”Oscar有点窘迫的回应着，不知道接下来应该说点什么。看起来气色红润、像是久违的吃饱了的Keith和昨日含着他的性器淫乱地高潮的雌畜男性形象在他的脑内来回闪现，他支支吾吾半天，终于憋出一句：“你、你身体怎么样了？”

“啊，哈哈……在你和Brad的照料之下，非常好哦？”

从容的男人看着棕色大狗迅速变得通红的脸颊大笑，逗弄Brad的忠仆原来是这么有趣的事情。他拍了拍Oscar的肩膀，让他放轻松，打算劝他不要太过在意仅限一晚的过度亲密关系；然而Oscar的反应比他想象的大很多，他还没看清棕色大狗的动作，手腕已经被抓住了，紧紧的攥握着，接触的肌肤传来比他年轻4岁的男性的更高更鲜活的热度。Osca挂着一副窘迫的、却又异常认真的神态，用蓝色的眼睛直直注视着他，并且紧张地吞咽了一口口水，隆起的喉结轻微上下滚动着。

……是这样啊。

Keith露出了然的笑容。他回望着Oscar的眼睛，轻轻地、缓慢而清晰地舔了一下丰润的下唇。

fin.


End file.
